Love Potions
'Love potions '''are items in Crazy Fanfics that can be purchased on the Internet (specifically a website called Cupid.Net, which is ran by Little Mix who make the potions using their Black Magic) Love potions make people act differently, effectively giving them a personality change. The most striking change is their newfound love for the person who used the potion on them. Love potions don’t take full effect for an hour except for the Gravity Falls love potion, which only works for an hour. '''Types of love potions-' * Classic love potion- It can only be reversed by any kind of true love (it doesn’t necessarily have to be romantic) that’s stronger. It makes the target fall in love with the first person they see. Costs $6.00 * Gravity Falls love potion- Works like in the episode of the show (Gravity Falls) it appeared in. The only potion that takes instant effect. Costs $5.00 * Ultimate love potion- It makes the target forget all about everyone in their life but the user, and it can only be reversed by either a former love interest getting them to remember or by eating food. Costs $7.00 * Powerful love potion- Causes the target to forget about everyone in their life but the user, and can only be reversed by a family member getting them to snap out of it (can be helped by friends though). Costs $10.00 * Frances Elsner love potion- Effects are similar to the classic, but can only be reversed by someone singing the song “ROTARY DIAL” by GHOST (AKA: Ghost and Pals), which is where it gets its name from (Frances Elsner is the character in the song). Costs $8.00 * Focused love potion- Makes the target in love with the user. Can be reversed by a family member, a love interest, the user of the potion, or a friend. The target forgets about everyone they currently love in life, but it can be reversed if something happens that jogs their memory. Costs $10.00. * True love potion- Makes the target in love with the user. Can only be reversed by either the target or the user's death. When the user dies permanently, the potion turns into a Focused love potion. It's the most powerful potion, but not available to buy ( if it was, it would cost $90,000 for being permanent if not stopped early on in the effects.). * TV Tropes Potion- Makes TV Tropes ruin your life (target will get the urge to read TV Tropes). Can only be reversed by saying "If I was a cow then you`d be skimming you`re guts." Costs $8.00. 'Trivia-' * There are rumors that the Frances Eisner herself made the Frances Elsner love potion to promote the song (ROTARY DIAL). * If used on an Aromantic person, the potion won’t work and will instead make them puke. (This also happens if the potion is used to make someone fall in love with somebody who doesn’t match their orientation. Ex: Making a gay man fall in love with a woman) * These potions purely cause romantic love, not sexual (however, the latter can develop unless it opposes the person’s sexual orientation)